The present invention relates to a work support, and more particularly to an adjustable work support.
Work supports are generally known and typically include a frame and a single work surface. Some known work supports are made from metal components and provide only one type of work surface. However, such work supports have several disadvantages. For example, most known work supports function for only a single purpose and provide for a minimum amount of adjustment. Also, adjustments, if possible, are complex and laborious, and easily come out of alignment during use. Further, known adjustment mechanisms are made from metal components that degrade or corrode over time.
An example of one known work support is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,411, which includes two work surfaces: a row of discrete ball bearings and a roller. The ball bearings are mounted to a base member and the roller is mounted between two brackets that are rotatably secured to the base by two knurled knobs. The brackets (and roller) may be rotated from the upright position to use the ball bearing work surface. However, this design for a work support tends to be expensive to manufacture and assemble, difficult to use and align properly, and has stability and corrosion problems.
Accordingly, providing an adjustable, multi-functional, inexpensive and reliable work support that avoids the above-referenced and other problems would represent a significant advance in the art.
A primary feature of the present invention is to provide an inexpensive, easy-to-manufacture and aesthetically pleasing work support which overcomes the above-noted disadvantages.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a multi-functional work support that may be quickly and easily adjusted to provide a variety of work surfaces.
Yet another feature of the present invention is to provide a multi-functional work support with an adjustment mechanism that resists corrosion.
A different feature of the present invention is to provide for a multi-functional work support that is easy to reconfigure and better maintains its set configuration during use.
How these and other advantages and features of the present invention are accomplished (individually, collectively, or in various subcombinations) is described in the following detailed description of the preferred and other exemplary embodiments, taken in conjunction with the FIGURES. Generally, however, they are accomplished in a work support, including a frame and a header coupled to the frame and moveable between a first position and a second position. The header includes a first work surface which-is deployed when the header is in the first position, and a second work surface which is deployed when the header is in the second position.
These and other advantages and features of the present invention may also be accomplished in a work support including a frame having a bracket, and a header rotatably coupled to the bracket by a pair of projections engaged with corresponding apertures or recesses. The header includes a first work surface located on a first end, and a second work surface located on a second end. The header is configured to rotate between a first position so that the first work surface is deployed, and a second position in which the second work surface is deployed.
These and other advantages and features of the present invention may further be accomplished in a work support including a frame having a bracket, and a header rotatably coupled to the bracket. The header also includes a first work surface having a single roller, and a second work surface having a plurality of rollers with axes of rotation perpendicular to an axis of rotation of the single roller. The header is rotatable about a pair of projections between a first position and a second position. The first work surface is deployed when the header is in the first position, and the second work surface is deployed when the header is in the second position.
The present invention further relates to various features and combinations of features shown and described in the disclosed embodiments. Other ways in which the objects and features of the present invention are accomplished will be described in the following specification or will become apparent to those skilled in the art after they have read this specification. Such other ways are deemed to fall within the scope of the present invention if they fall within the scope of the claims which follow.